


Halloween

by prompom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Underage Drinking, cor is prompto's dad, prompto and noct are very tiny is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Cor takes Prompto his his first Halloween Party at the citadel





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> based on true events in lahoera's life
> 
> I've had this written since Halloween but I forgot about it lol

Nyx Ulric was scared when Cor Leonis came walking very fast towards him. Normally that meant something was seriously wrong and he was in big trouble. He gulped and stood straight, hoping the telling off would be minimal. “Ulric” he said, his voice as gruff and intimidating as usual.

“Yes sir?”

What Nyx wasn't expecting, however, was for the Marshal to pull a small boy out from behind him. He was around three or four years old if Nyx was to judge, and was wearing a pumpkin costume, but strangely with the hood of a chocobo costume. If it wasn't the Marshal standing in front of him right now, he would definitely be squealing at how cute the kid was. He looked up at Nyx with impossibly big and blue eyes and smiled toothily. “Can you keep an eye on Prompto for five minutes while I go my office and get changed for the party?”

“Yes, of course sir” Nyx replied.

“I swear to the Six Ulric if anything happens to him I will skin you alive. Got it?” he whispered threateningly.

“Understood sir”

The Marshal than squatted down next to the boy. “Stay here with Nyx for a few minutes and I'll get changed. Behave yourself” 

“Okay daddy” Prompto replied, still smiling.

Prompto smiled until the Marshal turned a corner and went out of his eyesight, then he turned and looked up at Nyx. He looked so cute Nyx's heart nearly burst. “Are you coming to the party?” he asked sweetly.

“I'm on guard duty” Nyx replied.

The child nodded and pulled a lollipop out of the pumpkin shaped bag he was holding. “Here so you don't miss out in sweets”

Nyx smiled. “Thanks kid. How are you so sweet? The Marshal is such a hard ass”

“What's a hard ass?” Prompto asked, his little brow burrowing in confusion.

Shit he just taught the Marshal's kid a bad word. He was going to get murdered. “Fuck don't repeat that”

“What's fuck?”

Gods he was making this so much worse. “Those are bad words naughty adults say” he said, hoping to put the kid off.

“Fuck! Ass! Fuck! Ass! Fuck! Ass!” he chanted stomping his little feet on the floor.

“Please stop I will get in so much trouble” Nyx whispered, trying to hush the child who suddenly didn't seem as cute now he had put his job on the line. Prompto contemplated his words for a moment and fell silent. “Thank you”

Just then, the Marshal came back. He was dressed as a ronin, probably so he could carry his ever present katana. “C'mon Prompto let's go” he said grabbing the kids hand. “Thank you Ulric”

“No problem sir”

As they walked away, Prompto dropped his bag of sweets on the floor causing a few to spill out. “Fuck!” he exclaimed.

Nyx winced.

“What did you say?” the Marshal asked, his voice at least two octaves higher than it was normally.

“Fuck” Prompto replied as he scooped sweets back into his bag. “Mr. Ulric said it”

The Marshal turned and sent a glare Nyx's way that could have set him on fire. Nyx stared ahead and tried to not make eye contact. “Don't repeat that unless it's just me and you, okay? It can be our secret” he said softly.

The boy nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling with excitement. The Marshal sent a final glare in Nyx's direction before leading the boy around the corner.

Nyx sighed and sagged against the wall for a moment. He was sure he was going to get punished for this, he just wasn't sure how. 

\---------------

The Halloween party that was held at the citadel was only for staff and their families. It was nice for them to all dress up and relax. The King was present that year as Prince Noctis wanted to go with Prompto. He was wearing the other parts to Prompto's costume, so a pumpkin hat and a chocobo body. It was cute seeing them walk around together holding hands, closely followed by Ignis who was wearing a hastily thrown together vampire costume. He clearly didn't want to be there but had dutifully followed his young charge.

Cor sighed when he caught sight of the King and his Shield. They had clearly tried to be funny and both dress as Cor. They were wearing the Marshal uniform and both had a katana on their hips. They had also drawn a frown on their faces with some sort of makeup and were grumbling at people. Monica was laughing until she caught sight of Cor's expression then she quickly went quiet and took a sip of her drink.

Cor sat in the corner, he wasn't sulking thank you very much, with his cider and blackcurrant juice and glared at anyone who came close. Glaring wouldn't get rid of Gladiolus Amicitia, however. That kid had more guts than brains.

It took longer than it should have for Cor to notice his drink was going down a lot quicker than it should be. The only thing he noticed was Gladiolus walking over to the table several times. He was wearing a crownsguard uniform. The boy was twelve and probably curious about the taste of alcohol. He was probably stealing Cor's drink!

When he came over next time he sent the boy a warning glare.

“What?” he asked.

“Stop stealing my drink” 

“I'm not” He replied. 

Cor's glare darkened. “Don't lie to me boy. We don't like liars in the crownsguard”

“I'm not lying, it's Prompto I saw him” Gladio insisted.

Cor nearly laughed at that one. He was trying to deflect the blame on possibly the most innocent person in the room. “Just don't do it again”

“It wasn't me!”

After a while, Cor was getting annoyed. Gladiolus was being careful now he knew Cor was suspicious and he hadn't actually seen him near the table but his drink kept going down. He knew it was him but he just needed to catch him in the act.

\------------

Monica was distracted by the Marshal shouting at the Amicitia kid by a tug at the tail of her cat costume. She turned and saw Prompto. He was looking a little pale and wobbly. “Are you okay Prom?”

“Auntie Monica I feel really sick.” He looked really ill to be fair. Probably just eaten too many sweets.

She glanced up at the Marshal, who was currently hauling that poor kid towards his father. “C'mon we'll go to the toilets”

She lead him towards the women's toilets. He didn't even protest like he did last time. Six he mustn't have been feeling well.

She got him to a toilet just in time. He projectile vomited straight into the toilet. Monica struggled to not gag as she lent over him to flush it. Curiously the sick was purple. 

Monica smiled. The Amicitia kid was telling the truth. Prompto was the one stealing the Marshal’s drink.

That was the moment Prompto started to sob. He turned to Monica, his face messy with snot and vomit still dribbled a little out of his mouth. Monica grabbed a handful of tissues and hastily wiped his face while trying to not touch any of the mess.

The Marshal wasn't going to be happy.

\---------------

The next morning, Cor couldn't help but laugh when he went into Prompto's bedroom. The kid was curled up under the duvet, groaning. Cor had been there. Hangovers were the worst.

He pulled back the cover and Prompto just curled in on himself more. He held the plate of toast towards him. “Eat this and then you can have some medicine”

He had taken Prompto straight to the emergency room after Monica brought him back, after a quick apology to Gladiolus. They said he would be fine but he would be hungover in the morning. He wasn't expecting the kid to be this hungover though.

When he started to slowly eat the toast while sobbing and clutching his head, Cor might have taken a video on his phone. For future purposes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very silly and cute but it's for a bit of fun!


End file.
